pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I
HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I (often simply abbreviated to HIStory) is the ninth studio album by Michael Jackson . This album came in 1995 from. The album consists of two CDs . The first disc is a collection of previous hits. The second CD features new material. In total, were sold 36 million albums. This was a lot more than at Jacksons previous albums. It is to date his best-selling album after Thriller . Content verbergen * 1 Singles * 2 World Tour * 3 Songs ** 3.1 Disc 1: HIStory Begins ** 3.2 CD 2: HIStory Continues ** 3.3 Promotion: HIStory Lifestyle * 4 Nuts Edit With the first single he wrote in the United States conuna. The single Scream / Childhood was from scratch right in the top 5. In the song Scream was a science fiction-likeclip made. It is so far the most expensive music video ever made. The song You Are Not Alone (written by R. Kelly ) immediately peaked at # 1 on the US charts. Earth Song was the third single; This song was also a hit. In England it became his biggest hit. Worldwide were sold 3 million copies of the song Earth Song and that was the biggest hit of the album. The fourth single was complementary to the previous one. Also in this issue was told that all was not well with the world. Jackson was accused of the song They Do not Care About Us contained anti-Semitic elements. 1 The music video was shot in the Pelourinho in Salvador . Jackson, however, was dissatisfied here and made a second version. These so-called "Prison Version" was not broadcast in a number of countries, because the clip would contain shocking images. Stranger in Moscow was the next single. The song hit in Europe, much more than in the United States. The sixth single from HIStory was HIStory / Ghosts . Ghosts is a number that appeared in 1997 on the album Blood on the Dancefloor . England reached the final number the fifth position. The latest single from HIStory was Smile . The single was at the last moment in many countries issued and is therefore nowadays very rare. To promote the album HIStory was still a promotional single released with the number This Time Around. Tour Edit To give the album fame, Jackson went on a world tour. He also came in Netherlands . He performed five times in a sold out ArenA (three times in 1996 and twice in 1997). In total, he gave 82 concerts. There were about 4.5 million people at the concerts off. Numbers [ edit ] CD 1: HIStory Begins [ edit ] # " Billie Jean "(Michael Jackson) - 4:54 # " The Way You Make Me Feel "(Michael Jackson) - 4:57 # " Black or White "(Michael Jackson / Bottrell) - 4:15 # " Rock with You "(Temperton) - 3:40 # " She's Out of My Life "(Bahler) - 3:38 # " Bad "(Michael Jackson) - 4:07 # " I Just Can not Stop Loving You "with Siedah Garrett (Michael Jackson) - 4:12 # " Man in the Mirror "(Ballard / Garrett) - 5:19 # " Thriller "(Temperton / Michael Jackson) - 5:57 # " Beat It "(Michael Jackson) - 4:18 # " The Girl Is Mine "with Paul McCartney (Michael Jackson) - 3:41 # " Remember the Time "(Riley / Michael Jackson / Belle) - 3:59 # " Do not Stop 'Til You Get Enough "(Michael Jackson) - 6:05 # " Wanna Be Startin 'Somethin' "(Michael Jackson) - 6:04 # " Heal the World "(Michael Jackson) - 6:24 [HIStory Continues: cd 2 Edit ] # " Scream "in a duet with Janet Jackson (Harris / Lewis / Michael Jackson / Janet Jackson) - 4:38 # " They Do not Care About Us "(Michael Jackson) - 4:44 # " Stranger in Moscow "(Michael Jackson) - 5:44 # " This Time Around "in duet with The Notorious BIG (Moore / Austin / Swedien / Michael Jackson / Wallace ) - 4:20 # " Earth Song "(Michael Jackson) - 6:46 # " DS "(Michael Jackson) - 4:49 # " Money "(Michael Jackson) - 4:41 # " Come Together "( Lennon-McCartney ) - 4:02 # " You Are Not Alone "(R. Kelly) - 5:45 # " Childhood , title song from Free Willy 2 (Michael Jackson) - 4:28 # "Tabloid Junkie" (Harris / Lewis / Michael Jackson) - 4:32 # "2 Bad" with Shaquille O'Neal (Harris / Lewis / Michael Jackson / O'Neal) - 4:49 # " HIStory "with Boyz II Men as background vocals (Harris / Lewis / Michael Jackson) - 6:37 # "Little Susie" (Michael Jackson) - 6:13 # " Smile "(cover of Charlie Chaplin ) - 4:56 Promotion: HIStory Lifestyle [ edit ] In 1995 a promotional expense for the album entitled HIStory Lifestyle. ; Tracklist # MJ Megamix # Scream (Naughty radio edit with rap) # Do not Stop 'Til You Get Enough (Of Album: Off The Wall) # Wanna Be Startin 'Somethin' (from the album Thriller) # MJ Mega Remix # Scream (Def radio mix) # Billie Jean (From the album: Thriller) # Beat It (From the album: Thriller) # MJ Urban Megamix Category:1995 albums